Last Words
by IVIickeyHo
Summary: Van may be in trouble when he's framed for a murder he didn't commit.
1. Chapter 1

_Since everyone else does it ), I don't own any of this. I just got really bored._

The Candy Store door closed with a bang as Van walked through. It was around 11 PM and it was another night without any cases to work on. He spotted Billie on the sofa watching TV. "That was fast" stated Billie, didn't he just leave she thought to herself. She turned around, "Oh it's just you. Deaq just left to get some pizza, thought you wouldn't make it."

"Now why would I want to miss movie night?" said Van with a grin. "Well where were you?" asked Billie curious to see where he had been the whole day. "Don't really want to talk about that," mumbled Van as he plopped down onto the couch, placing his gun on the table. He'd just returned from Ray Rays after an argument over Van's job got heated. "What'd you guys get, Hawaiian?" asked Van, changing the subject. "Well since we weren't expecting you, we just ordered cheese and pepperoni" replied Billie. She was only teasing of course; after Van introduced her to the crazy topping combination, she couldn't get enough of it.

"Damn, well what's on then?" said Van as he grabbed the remote. "Hey! I was watching that!" Van laughed as he flipped back to the previous channel, "QVC!" blurted Van as he tried to speak through his laughs, "Were you gonna buy us matching Dog-tags? That's so sweet Billie" said Van with a smile. "No actually, something else was on before this, so don't think for a second I'd get you guys something that cheesy" replied Billie. Damn I guess I'll just have to find another Christmas present thought Billie. "I wouldn't mind" said Van. He continued flipping channels stopping at a Girls Gone Wild commercial; he starred blankly trying not to laugh, waiting for Billie to say something.

She was disgusted; she turned to look at Van, who was concentrating on the commercial. "Such a man" said Billie. With that he busted out laughing, and threw the remote at her, "Fine you find something to watch. Or we could just start the movie" he said as he got up to put in the disc. "No, we should just wait for him, he shouldn't be but a few more minutes" said Billie, as she changed the channel.

A few hours later Van and Billie were sitting very close to each other watching another episode of _Law and Order_. Van laughed at a commercial that was playing "You see that?" asked Van, he turned for her response, but she was asleep on his shoulder. He looked down to see that her hand was on his leg, his eyebrows rose; she's so much more attractive and innocent in her sleep he thought.

He readjusted carefully to a more comfortable position. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and checked his watch, it was almost 1 AM, where was Deaq? He pulled out his cell phone quietly as to not wake Billie. He hit the speed dial button; the call went straight to Deaqs voicemail. I hope nothings wrong thought Van. Deaq was a big boy, he could handle himself. The show had returned but Van was already asleep.

Half an hour later, Deaq came through the Candy Store doors. He quietly closed them, Billie and Van's cars were outside, they must still be here he thought. He was still pissed off that his car AND his cell phone had died nearly halfway back to the Store. It took forever to find someone willing to jump his car, but when he pulled out his wallet, his luck changed, someone finally stopped. It was quiet, so he guessed that Billie was asleep. He placed his dead cell phone and the cold boxes of pizza on the table quietly. He saw the flickering lights of the TV, and walked over to it. Deaq held himself from laughing, as he saw Van and Billie lying sound asleep on the couch together. Damn, thought Deaq, my man's a player! He quietly turned off the TV and left the room, leaving a note for the two to read when they woke up.

Billie shifted her body trying to get in a comfortable position; she felt an arm around her. Opening her eyes she realized that she and Van had fallen asleep together. Damn, she thought, not a good position to be in. She looked up, the TV was off, and a note lay on the table, 'I'll let you guys handle your business-Deaq'. She wasn't amused; she was going to get him back for not waking her up.

She slowly removed Van's arm from her waist, and got up as quietly as humanly possible. Turning back to make sure he wasn't awake, she carefully walked to her desk, picking up the phone hitting the speed dial button. "Hello" answered a sleepy voice. "Get your ass back up here, we have some work to do" said Billie. Recognizing his bosses voice, Deaq laughed to himself, "I'm sorry isn't business already done down there?" Billie blushed; "Just get over here" said Billie, hanging up the phone. After thatnight on the sofa she needed a strong cup ofcoffee she thought asshe headed to the coffee machine. She heard the doors of the Candy Store open. Two uniformed officers and Roland Hill walked through.

Its way too early for this, thought Billie as she quicklyfixed her clothes and hair. The doors slammed shut, waking Van out of his deep sleep. She smiled as she walked up to the trio, "Hill, didn't expect you this early, and with only 2 officers. What happened to your 50 man S.W.A.T team?" "It's a Sunday I gave them a day off," replied Hill stiffly. "And why do I have the displeasure of you being here?" asked Billie annoyed.

Van got up groggily, he heard Billie talking to someone in the other room. He stretched a bit grabbed his gun, and walked out. The two officers placed their hands on their guns apprehensively. Billie and Van noticing this caught each others questioning gaze. "There a problem boys?" asked Van jokingly.

Hill had a huge grin on his face, and Van had no idea why, apparently neither did Billie. He whispered into one of the officer's ears, and with that the officer came towards Van. "Mr. Ray please come with us." "What the hell is going on?" asked Billie.

"Van Ray, you're under arrest for the murder of Raymond Ray." Van's heart stopped, his father was dead? Billie was in shock, she saw the shock in Van's face. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost. During any questioning, you may decide at any time to exercise these rights, not answer any questions, or make any statements. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

It felt like an hour had passed before Van could blurt out yes. The two officers lead him out of the room. He turned around to take one last look at Billie, his eyes crying out for help. "Did I answer your question yet Lieutenant Chambers?" She snapped back into reality, "You better have been in that room, with Van at the same time of the murder, or so help me I'll--." "I've got one better," said Hill with an evil grin.

_I suck at jokes so most of these jokes are quite cheesy or not even funny._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Since everyone else does it ), I don't own any of this. I just got really bored._

_Less innerthoughts, compared to the first chapter, more dialogue, different layout. This is do to me having not watching Fastlane in a while and it didn't come out as good as the last chapter (IMO)_

Deaq slowed down and turned down his music as he saw a cop car roll by. "Sucker!" he laughed as he saw a guy with his face buried in his hands in the backseat. Turning into the Candy Store he spotted Hill taking hell from Billie.

He parked his car next to the two, got out, and tried to play arbiter. "Woah guys! Take a step back and relax. 'Woosah'" said Deaq to Billie. "Now tell me what the hell is Hill doing here? Where's Van at?"

Billie stayed silent as Hill grinned and said, "Van Ray was arrested." "Arrested? For what?" Asked Deaq. "Is this about that website he went to a few weeks ago? I swear it didn't mean anything I was just messing around with his computer and the only reason we were on that site for ten minutes was because he started hitting me when he caught me. You guys should be after real criminals, like Michael!" Hill looked disgusted while Billie looked seriously pissed at Deaq.

"Mr. Ray was arrested because he's our main suspect in the murder of Raymond Ray," gloated Hill. "Ray Ray is dead?"

"Yes and the LAPD believe Van is the murderer, the person who killed Raymond Ray. Do I need to talk any slower for you understand?"

"When was he murdered? Billie and I can testify that he was no where near the scene of the crime!"

"Wow two whole witnesses! Let me just call up Officer Reyes and tell him to let Van go! I've got _five_ witnesses who saw Van leaving Raymond's condo before the time of the murder and—"

"We'll we're cops doesn't that count for anything these days?"

"I wasn't finished. There's security camera footage of Van shooting and killing Raymond Ray in the adjacent parking garage."

Deaq turned to look at Billie. She had that look of deep thought. "We wanna see it," said Deaq. He and Billie jumped into his car and sped off towards the station. Deaq looked over at Billie who was still in deep though. He decided not to break the silence.

At the precinct a Detective Reese is questioning Van. "Mr. Ray, can you tell me where you were from ten to two A.M.?" Van looked up at her and looked back down. She was annoyed with him already, ten minutes of general questions and not one answer. She glanced over at the two-way mirror for showing her annoyance. There was a knock on the door and Van looked up curiously. "That must be your lawyer," said Reese, annoyed. The door opened to reveal Billie who saw the disappointment in Van's eyes.

"Lieutenant Chambers I'll be taking over this interrogation."

"Under whose authority?"

"You must be new detective, but I do believe I outrank you."

"I'm going to get some coffee. Good luck with getting anything out of him."

Detective Reese left the room. Billie took a seat on the table beside Van. "You okay?" inquired Billie. "I'll get over it, after I find out who killed Ray Ray. So get me out of here so I can find out who did it already!" asked Van, standing up finally showing emotion. Billie motioned over to the two-way mirror reassuringly.

"We're wasting time the killer could be halfway to Canada by now!"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, we have to get proof that you're innocent first."

"You and Deaq aren't enough?"

"They've got you on video Van, with your face on camera."

" You saw the video? You honestly think I did this?" Asked Van visibly hurt.

"No and no, I _know_ it was faked. We were together the whole time! Now I need to know if anyone has ever had a grudge against you or your father?"

Van stared blankly at her. "Right, I'll get a pen and some paper." Billie said knowingly. Billie got up to leave. "Billie," called Van "I want to see that video."


End file.
